This invention relates generally to acoustic devices launched from marine seagoing vessels or the like.
Expendable acoustic devices are presently available for deployment into seawater to counter torpedoes targeted at naval submarines. Currently, naval surface ships deploy torpedo decoys for submarines by manually activating and throwing the acoustic devices overboard. Such manual deployment of acoustic devices from surface vessels is often excessively time consuming, difficult to perform under high sea conditions, and often inadequate because of separation between the ship and the final deployment location of the acoustic device in the water.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide for deployment of acoustic devices from sea-going surface vessels by use of missile launchers.
In accordance with the foregoing objective, it is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a transport round for launch of an acoustic type payload from existing mortar or rocket launchers on naval surface vessels, whereby safe, rapid and effective deployment of a torpedo decoy is achieved.